Fang
} |supertitle = Weapon |name = Fang |image = Fang.jpg |px = 250px |description = Known as "the Fang of Fen'Harel," this elegant dagger was first wielded in the battles to save the Dales. It was passed down to your mother, and from her to you. |type = Dagger |value = 24000 |icon = ico_dagger.png |material = Varies |tier = 4-7 |damage = 5.20 |armor_penetration = 5.80 |critical_chance = 3.90% |strength_modifier = 0.85 |runes = 1-3 |requires = 18 dexterity |stats = PC: Consoles: |notes = Acquired from Cyrion by City Elf after returning to the Alienage provided that Vaughan's bribe was not accepted. |item_id = gen_im_wep_mel_dag_fng |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Fang is a dagger in Dragon Age: Origins. Acquisition ''Dragon Age: Origins'' * Given by Cyrion to a City Elf Warden after the conclusion of the Unrest in the Alienage quest, provided that Cyrion was saved from the Tevinter slavers. He will say that it belonged to the City Elf's mother, Adaia, and that he planned to give it to the Warden before they left for Ostagar. ''Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening'' * Appears as a random drop item left by the Crow Assassin on the Burning Bridge random encounter. Notes * Fang's version in provides the item in much lower stats. It is made of Veridium (Tier 4) and it is not possible to upgrade this item by selling it or acquiring it at high levels. ** There is an unofficial mod which provides the dagger with the stats found in the Console versions. * In Awakening, Fang is upgradable up to tier 9 by placing it in the Storage Box or selling it, then saving and reloading the game. It may take several tries, and the tier is dependent on the Warden's level. * The value as well as the other attributes listed about this dagger are about the version of it. However, the image shows the dragonbone (tier 7) version of Fang. Bugs There's been some reports that this item is bugged, and is not acquired from Cyrion when you return to the Alienage. There is a workaround adding the basic version (Tier 4) of it as stealable loot from Alarith in his store. # This requires that you have downloaded the toolset. # Open the toolset and then open the single player module (File > Manage Modules > Single Player). Click the creatures tab. Scroll down until you see, "Landsmeet (Denerim)". Open the folder, find den320ar_alariths_store. # Open this folder, and select Alarith (he'll be the only creature in this folder). Right click this resource, and select "Open Local Copy". When the resource screen opens on the left, scroll down until you find inventory. # Click to open and select Global from the folders on the left. Find Weapons, Melee followed by Daggers, Unique and finally Fang. Add it to his inventory, make sure it is set to "Not Equipped" and then put a check in the "Stealable" box. Click OK, and close the inventory screen. # Export without dependent resources. # Close the toolset (saving when prompted) and start up the game, load a save before Denerim has been visited and go to the Alienage to steal your prize. Category:Dragon Age: Origins daggers